


Study Buddy.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn helps you study when all you want is a cuddle.





	Study Buddy.

“Okay, I’m over it.”  You huff closing your laptop and tossing it aside. You’d been at this paper for what felt like a century and you had finally had enough. With Shawn sitting across from you looking as soft as ever in a hoodie and a book of his own you could think of several other things to do that seemed more appealing than your paper. 

You get up from your spot on the couch and make your way to the other side of the room where you’re phone had been charging safely out of arm's reach before plopping yourself back on the couch closer to your boyfriend. 

“What? Honey, no!” Shawn sets his own book down looking up at you with scolding eyes,  “You told me to make sure you finish your paper no matter what so gimme it.” He extends his hand out for your phone but you don’t hand it over, he reaches for a few times and you pull away from him, and then he finally snatches it away from you. 

“Excuse me!” 

“By any means necessary, remember.” he quotes holding your phone away from you. 

“But Shawn I can’t do this, okay? I’m tired and I’m going to fail the class anyway so -” 

“Hey- who said you’re going to fail,” he asks eyebrows scrunched together. He hated seeing you down yourself like this. You were one of the smartest people he knew and more capable than anyone to be able to finish this paper, seeing you so flustered and down on yourself really did break his heart. 

“Me. I did. because there is no saving me with this class so let me just….relax. Let's watch something and cuddle. Come on,” you say pushing at his shoulder to lay down so you could cuddle up to him. 

“No. I’m not going to let you quit that easy. You can do this babe, if you get stuck I’m right here. I may not know much about….”

“Ethnic relations in South Africa.” 

“Right.” he giggled holding your laptop out “I may not know anything about that, but I can still help the best I can.” 

“Shawn, it’s over. Can we just please - ” you sigh accepting defeat. 

“Honey, you’re one of the smartest people that I know. You can write this paper alright, just….focus. I’ll be right here to cuddle when you’ve finished.” He smiled. 

You take your computer back into your lap with a pout. If he weren’t so damn cute and sweet you wouldn’t have been as easily convinced but he’s….Shawn. 

“Alright. Fine. But I want all the cuddles when I’m finished, deal?” 

“Deal.” he laughs placing an encouraging kiss to your forehead. 


End file.
